The Dragon and the Pitchfork 1
The Dragon and the Pitchfork 1 is an encounter in Blood of Heroes. Enemies * Royal Hound (520 Gold, 64 XP, 40 Energy, 7 HP) * Royal Hound Master (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 7 HP) Transcript Introduction "Halt!" General Francis said. The word echoed -- first in voice, then in the long, deep notes of war horns. It rippled across the field and the ranks of marching soldiers. Its edict was obeyed at once. Boots drummed and weapons clattered as his legions came to a stop with laudable swiftness. He nodded his approval. It had been hard to gather enough volunteer units to muster such a force, but he'd sooner have taken drunkards into this affair than ill-trained and unwilling conscripts. When the warriors and spellcasters stool still and ready, arranged in their purple-daubed squares and rectangles, he gestured at a herald. The woman came beside his charger and handed him the white banner. General Francis took the pole and raised it above his head. The alabaster cloth managed a lazy flutter. "An escort, general?" one of his lieutenants asked. Francis shook his head. If the traitors didn't honor the flag, there was no sense in sending anyone else to their deaths. He spurred his horse into a gallop. The stallion's hooves thudded over the grass between formations of armed men, then kicked up the road's dust. Francis waved the banner back and forth over his head. And since no arrows or spells flew at him as he neared the armory's gates, he decided that the criminals had at least that much honor amongst them. The general reined his steed in and came to a halt below the walls. "Roderick!" he said. "Roderick, show yourself if you're still alive!" A face leaned out between the crenellations, framed by a wild, bushy beard and an equally unkempt swath of hair. "What do you want, dragon?" "I am General Francis of the king's army. And by His Majesty's authority, I demand that you lay down your arms and open the gates." "Too cowardly to kill us like men? We aren't lambs to submit to the slaughter!" "If you surrender, none of you will be harmed. You'll be taken to stand trial." "We aren't criminals, general. We do what we do for the men and women of West Kruna." "Then make your case before an open court. His Majesty promises you that chance. There's no need for further bloodshed. But if you refuse..." He wheeled his horse round and pointed the banner at the distant ranks of warriors. "Decide fast, Roderick. If those gates don't open, we'll storm the walls." He rode away before the demagogue could reply. *** Paxon Greengaze sniffs the air. "Dogs," he says. "Nearby. I smell horses too, but they're further away." "Hound masters and cavalry patrols," Tessa says. "We can't outrun horses, and the dogs will sniff us out." "Leave the dogs to me." "Those hounds are sodding big things. The buggers could eat a gnome for breakfast and still have room for a blooming pie or two!" "Maybe. I'd like to see them eat a bear though..." "There might not be enough cover for such a big group on the plains," you say. "And we'd attract attention from miles away. If we have to split up, let's meet at the blasted oak." The others nod. It's an easy enough landmark for any of you to find, one you came across while exploring the region to search for good raiding spots -- a vast tree split almost in two by an ancient lightning strike. "And, Paxon..." You look around and frown. "Where did he go?" Conclusion "What's got into these blooming things?" the hound master said. His dogs were straining at their leashes, which would normally have been all to the good -- a sign that they'd picked up the scent they were meant to be looking for. But they were whining and whimpering. He had the sneaking suspicion that if he let them loose they'd bolt over the horizon and never be seen again. "What's spooking you, boys?" "Me, I think." The hound master turned around. He screamed, as one might do upon encountering a large predator in the wilderness. But then he frowned. He'd seen enough of those creatures to know that they didn't usually have glowing green eyes or speak the common tongue. "You're an illusion! You can't fool me!" "No," Paxon said. "I'm a bear. Roar." "Prove it!" "If you insist..." The ursine druid stood up on his hind legs and mauled him. Category:Blood of Heroes